hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlords
"Warlords takes Minecraft minigames to the next level, featuring our very own custom 3D textured weapons, custom sounds, and many other exciting features within our custom resourcepack. This minigame offers three different gamemodes, Capture the Flag, Team Deathmatch and Domination. After your epic battles have ended you can test your luck in the lobby to repair your weapons in an attempt to gain one of custom 3D textured legendary weapons!" Warlords is a competitive minigame on the Hypixel server inspired by World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor. Modes Capture The Flag In Capture the Flag you are required to steal the opposing team's flag and bring it back to your flag - if it's still there - to capture it. You cannot capture the opponents flag if they have stolen yours. Keep your flag safe at all costs! Overtime, Flag Carriers will keep stacking +10% damage taken as time goes on . If you successfully capture the opposing team's flag, you will gain +250 points for your team. You can gain points by killing players (+5) as well. Gain 1000 points for your team to win the game! * 1 Kill = 5 points * Flag Capture = 250 points * Win = 1000 points or *550 points difference *''Note: If there is a difference of 550 points between the two teams after 5 minutes into the game, the team with more points will Win.'' TIP: When rushing the flag, make sure to collect the Speed Boost to help you get away from the powerful abilities of the melee classes. When you have the flag, you will become majorly target by the enemy team. Also remember to work AS A TEAM. It is also a good plan to allocate people to follow the roles of either being on the defensive or offensive. 5 defending and 7 attacking is a combo, but always remember to work as a team and stay together. Communication is VITAL. Domination In Domination, you are required to capture/dominate the 5 control points that are located around the battlefield and marked by a beacon beam.. * Gain 2 points every second per point captured. More captured points equals more points gained. * 1st team with 2000 points wins * 30v30 The current control points are as follows: * Stables * Mines * Blacksmith * Lumbermill * Farm * Overgrowth * Sanctum * Spire * Fisherhouse * Stump * Butchers * Bridge * Quarry All control points are 'neutral' at the start of the game. Your team needs to try to 'assault' each control point before other teams do. After standing on a control point for a few seconds, the game will broadcast that the control point has been assaulted by your team. After 40 seconds, it will be successfully captured. Each control point your team captures adds to your score multiplier per second. You don't gain any points for killing players. Gain a score of 2000 points and your team rises victorious! TIP: Make sure to memorize the map and look for the beacon beams of each point. Always remember to work as a team and communicate. Have someone defending the controlled points at all times so when it comes under attack, they can pass an alert to teammates inorder to defend or retake the point. Team Deathmatch In Team Death Match, your aim is to gain as many points as you can for your team by killing the enemy team. Reach 1000 points and victory is yours! * 1 Kill = 15 points * Win = 1000 points Upgrades Costs Each skill/combat upgrade costs coins. Remember that these upgrades DON'T carry over to each class, each upgrade increases your class level by 1. Skill upgrades: # 1560 coins # 2350 coins # 3750 coins # 6400 coins (Level 15 required) # 11500 coins (Level 25 required) # 21900 coins (Level 35 required) # 43750 coins (Level 45 required) # 97900 coins (Level 55 required) # 202500 coins (Level 80 required) Class combat upgrades: # 780 coins # 1175 coins # 1875 coins # 3200 coins (Level 15 required) # 5750 coins (Level 25 required) # 10950 coins (Level 35 required) # 21875 coins (Level 45 required) # 45950 coins (Level 55 required) # 101250 coins (Level 80 required) Earning coins Classes All numbers seen are Base Numbers at LV00 with the starter weapon equipped and are bound to change when upgraded and/or a different weapon is equipped. '- Mage' *[[Pyromancer (Warlords)|'Pyromancer']] *[[Cryomancer (Warlords)|'Cryomancer']] *[[Aquamancer (Warlords)|'Aquamancer']] The mage has access to powerful Arcane, Fire, Ice and Water magic. The Mage class is very well bounded to their purpose per specialization and makes them ideal in many ways during battle, their main purposes are well served. '- Warrior' *[[Berserker (Warlords)|'Berserker']] *[[Defender (Warlords)|'Defender']] The Warrior uses brute force to overpower his opponents in melee combat or to defend his allies. A powerful class that deals high amounts of damage, a class great for protecting and attacking along with it's powerful knockback. '- Paladin' *[[Avenger (Warlords)|'Avenger']] *[[Crusader (Warlords)|'Crusader']] *[[Protector (Warlords)|'Protector']] The Paladin's strongest ally is the light. He uses it to empower his weapon in order to vanquish foes and protect teammates. A class well served for support in buffing and sustaining allies and debuffing enemies making it a great tide changer in battle. '- Shaman' * [[Thunderlord (Warlords)|'Thunderlord']] * [[Earthwarden (Warlords)|'Earthwarden']] The Shaman has an unbreakable bond with nature! This grants him access to devastating abilities that are empowered by the elements of the earth! With powerful abilities dealing good damage/healing to rapid attacks, the Shaman class is a great class for dealing tons of damage and being supportive. Nerfs and Buffs will take into consideration of a classes/specializations performance on the battlefield. A class/specialization with poor performance will likely be buffed and a class with too good of a performance will be nerfed. But a class with a decent to good performance will either have little to no changes. Although, damage/healing dealt and taken that is to overpowered or underpowered will undergo a skill specific change. Combat Upgrades Resource Pack You will need to have the Hypixel Warlords Resource Pack in order to play. It will automatically download when you join the Warlords lobby, depending on your server settings. Make sure they are set to 'Enabled'. If you are having problems, type /resourcehelp in-game. To get the resource pack again, type /resource. It is also recommended that you have Optifine installed to reduce lag, increase your FPS (frames per second) and boost the resource compatibility. Cosmetic items Armor Sets & Helms A cosmetic item for your head. Each class has a different piece of headgear. Cosmetic Armor to complement your hat. The armor pieces are the same for each class. Mounts Noble Steed (Default) '- The most noble of steed. '''Undying Mare (Cost:5000) '- Raised by forces unknown, this terrifying beast will server you well in the arena. 'Corpse Mare (Cost:5000) '- The will of this mare to serve was so strong that it overcame death itself. 'VIP War Horse (Cost:50000) '- Inspire your teammates with this majestic beast. 'VIP Battle Beast (Cost:50000) '- The first and last thing your enemies will see. 'VIP Raging Stallion (Cost:50000) '- Few have tamed the black nightmare that is the Raging Stallion. Are you one of the brave? '''Settings In shop you can set up 3 different things: Particle Quality, Hotkey Mode, and Auto Skill Mode. Particle Quality Allows you to control, or disable, particles and the amount of them * High Quality '''- Shows all particles for the best experience. * '''Medium Quality - Reduces the amount of particles seen. * Low Quality - Heavily reduces the amount of particles you will see. Hotkey Mode New New hotkey mode allows you to instantly activate your skills the moment you press the hotkey without having to right-click and then switch back to your primary weapon/skill. It's recommended to rebind Mount button (hotbar slot 8) to something else such as Z for the best experience. Classic Classic hotkey mode won't change anything. Auto Skill Mode Auto Skill Mode attempts to automatically activate your main weapon ability whenever you left click on a player! This mode is aimed at new players to help them get started and make sure they are using their abilities. Auto skill will always keep your energy above 50% to make sure you can still use your other abilities. Note: This mode only works with melee classes (Warrior and Paladin) Weaponsmith Repairing Weapons Repairing Weapons allows you to repair any broken weapons you get for winning games/quests, when clicked. Repaired weapons are totally random. Better rarity means more different and better stats. Chances * Common: 70%, 1 stat + skill bonus * Rare: 28.9%, 2 stats + skill bonus * Epic: 2%, 3 stats + skill bonus * Legendary: 0.2%, 4 stats + skill bonus Crafting, Forging, Rerolling and Salvaging Salvage the weapons you don't want anymore in order to get crafting materials. Use the Magic Dust and Void Shards you've gathered to craft weapons for your currently selected class specialization or to upgrade your equipped weapon. Forging Epic and legendary weapons can be forged to make their stats better. Epic weapons can be upgraded once, legendary weapons twice. Crafted weapons and Playstreak weapons have twice the slots than repaired ones. TIP: It is highly recommended that you craft new weapons and upgrade them for better stats. An easy way to get lots of Magic Dust and Void Shards is to complete the Weekly Quest: Dedication, which will give you 200 Magic Dust and 15 Void Shards. Weapons Inventory Weapons Inventory allows you to equip your repaired weapons. Try selecting weapons that have benefits for your selected class and specialization. Stats are boosted with every forge: Note: Upgrading will not be guaranteed to upgrade all stats (except damage) depending on the weapon, although this can be changed through re-rolling in attempt to get the perfect weapon. Crit. Chance and Crit. Multiplier are not upgraded. * Damage: +7.5% per upgrade * Skill bonus: +7.5% per upgrade * Health: +25% per upgrade * Max. energy: +10% per upgrade * Cooldown reduction: +7.5% per upgrade * Speed: +7.5% per upgrade Weapon Skins Change the cosmetic appearance of your weapon to better suit your tastes, weapon skins have no impact gameplay directly. The weapon skins cost Mystery Dust. NOTE: Felflame Blade, Armblade, Void Edge, Gemini and Amaranth are obtainable via Weaponsmith with Mystery Dust only. (Other skins can be on weapon by default) Re-skin Costs NOTE: '''You can only re-skin your weapon to the rarity of your weapon or lower. * Re-skinning a Common will cost 1 Mystery Dust. * Re-skinning a Rare will cost 4 Mystery Dust. * Re-skinning an Epic will cost 12 Mystery Dust. * Re-skinning a Legendary will cost 25 Mystery Dust. '''Quest Master Tips & Tricks Power-Ups Power-Ups spawn throughout the battlefield, mostly in buildings. Currently there are 3 types of Power-Ups: * Speed Power-Up: Increases the player's speed by 40% for 10 seconds. * Damage Power-Up: Increases the player's damage by 20% for 30 seconds * Healing Power-Up: Heals the player at a rate of 10% per second, lasting for 10 seconds. Will be cancelled if you take damage. Mounts The main trick with using mounts is to use them only when necessary. Keep in mind that the 15s cooldown only starts when you dismount the horse. Also it is better to not mount when close to a group of enemies, since you automatically dismount if taking any damage. Note: You also dismount from using ANY skills, whether it be your sword skill (Right-Click), or a class skill (Seismic Wave). TIP: '''Always jump, hold your sprint key, and use the mount... this will allow you to mount '''and automatically start sprinting on the horse, not breaking your sprint. Combos A great way to deal''' high''' damage and power through groups is to use certain skills in combination. (I will mainly give tips on Warrior since it is my primary class.) Example: (Warrior) If you see a group of enemies first use your Berserk, giving you a damage bonus however taking 10% more damage, then use Bloodlust, healing 50% of the damage you deal for 12s. Then use your Seismic Wave and your Ground Slam when you are low on health and tadah you will be healed! Also dealing extra damage too. The best combo is Power up + Bloodlust + Berserk = 55% Extra damage + 50% Heal, it's amazing! Strafe The Art of strafing is useful in almost any PVP game out there. It's the same in Warlords. For those of you who do not know, strafing is moving in circular motions around the enemy making it harder for them to hit you. It doesn't work AS well in Warlords since you can use your Weapon Ability on players within 1 block behind you... So keep this in mind, just strafe at a distance... Focus on 1 class This is more common sense. Anyone who wants to be really good or get a higher level, focuses on one''' class. Example: I have Level 5 PAL, Level 2 Mage, and Level 52 Warrior. Focusing a class will not only allow you to gain higher levels faster, but it will let you get comfortable with that type of play. '''Defend Lots of people don't realize how much defending can get you. Some of my best games where I went 30 kills 15 Assists and 0 deaths were from defending. Sure it isn't as action packed, but you will often gain lots of coins and little deaths...since there aren't many defending. (Unless the other team either leaves or doesn't know how to play, defending is very helpful.) Knowledge I would make sure you are aware of every ability a class has (or the general knowledge of it) this will allow you to prepare to fight against foes. Like when you see a Mage set down Time Warp, just go over to the cloud and start swinging, they'll teleport back within 6 seconds. It is also good knowledge to know the locations of power-ups in each map as it may save you or even boost your abilities for a short while. Abilities This is pretty simple. Basically know what your skill does, also consider how much energy you have when preparing to use an ability. Example: Warrior's Seismic Wave does no damage if you cast it while looking at the ground. However, if you cast it while looking at an enemy (generally 5-6 blocks away) it will harm them. Or if you are trying to use hammer of light on the ground, look down instead of throwing it in the wrong place. Note: Also Ground Slam does not require you to aim like Seismic Wave does! It will damage anyone in the radius, I would use it for running away since it knocks people back! Quests Common sense...you can get 14.5k coins daily and 12 Broken weapons (+Network XP) per day just for winning a game, and getting 10 or 15 of either kills or assists...Some people may not see the point, but when you reach higher levels, that 14.5k per day is really nice. And if you do the weekly quest it gives you 10k which is a total of 111.5k coins every week. Farm The games are usually short so you can rack up those wins. A good way to farm coins is Domination. This is due to the mass amount of people and how the games normally last longer. You get the same amount of coins for a kill as you do an assist! Even though Domination is long, you can get a heck lot of coins if you play it right, like healing a lot with the aquamancer or doing consencrate and hammer of light for protector and much more. Useful commands * /resourcehelp - This gives you information about receiving the resource pack and troubleshooting. * /resource - This attempts to re-send you the resource pack. * /bg - Attempts to send you the resource pack. * /newcontrol - Toggles the ability to select/use the # slot of your skill, rather than right-clicking to use it. * /disabledamagemessages - This stops the attack and healing chat messages in-game. * /disablehints - Disables in-game hints. * /pq high/medium/low/off - Changes the level of particles appearing. Trivia * Warlords is the first minigame with 3D models on Hypixel. * Warlords is one of the minigames on Hypixel that require downloading a mod and applying it. Bugs N/A Updates Release date: Feb 21, 2015 Sources * Practically everything: https://hypixel.net/threads/guide-hypixel-warlords-full-release-fully-detailed-explanation.267342/ * Tips & tricks: https://hypixel.net/threads/wl-official-quick-tips-to-up-your-game.276685/ Category:Minigames Category:Competitive